fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long is one of the main protagonists of RWBY. She is a Beacon Academy student and a member of Team RWBY alongside Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Xiao Long is a professional wrestler currently signed to Cultural Evolution Wrestling (CEW), Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), GAIA Women Athletes, WWE on the WWE: Animated brand, and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) performing in their developmental territory APEX Underground. Background * Series: RWBY * Species: Human * Age: 18 * Height: 5’8” * Weight: 140 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) CEW, UWE, GAIA, WWE solo, APEX (AU) (Formerly) GPW * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: The Kingdom of Vale * Allies: Team RWBY, Team JNPR (Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren) * Rivals: Sailor Moon, the Queendom * Twitter: @EmberCelia Professional Wrestling Career Championship Extreme/Cultural Evolution Wrestling Global Pride Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment GAIA Women Athletes WWE Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) Personality Yang’s voice actress, Barbara Dunkelman, has said that when Yang’s character was described to her, she was described as “the kind of person who would teach someone how to swim by pushing them in the water”. This speaks volumes about how Yang approaches most things in life. She is very straightforward and confident. Yang is also described as being a cheerful, energetic and bright young lady. She is arguably the most flippant, carefree and adventurous member of her team, frequently making sarcastic comments and jokes even in the heat of battle and often taking combat and hostile situations lightly. Yang is very sociable and extroverted, even in unfamiliar situations. Yang’s love of adventure is the main reason she decided to become a Huntress. Blake considers Yang the personification of the word “strength”. However, Yang’s “brawler” fighting style is evocative of her personality. Her anger, one of her main assets in battle, can lead her to act predictably. When her hair is cut during battle, her resulting anger leads her to attacking with straight, blunt force. Additionally, a grudge against Neopolitan led to frustration on Yang’s part, which quickly cost her the battle and almost her life. Her thoughtless anger led to the quick loss of her right arm in a short encounter with Adam Taurus. Despite these things, Yang is deceptively mature. She is extremely nurturing, particularly toward her younger sister, Ruby. Yang pushes her into being outgoing and also worries a great deal about her sister across the many battles they fight in. This protective and encouraging nature extends to Blake and Weiss as well. Yang is worried for Blake on several occasions, such as when she runs from her team and when she suffers from sleep and appetite problems, opening Yang to discussing her stubborn past. What Yang does not reveal is that she suffers from abandonment issues, blaming herself for her mother not sticking around. However, after the deaths of Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina, the losses of her right arm and her partner, Blake, Yang sinks into a reclusive depression. The mention of her missing partner agitates her; she gives Ruby the cold shoulder and outright ignores her sister when she says, “I love you”. Over months, Yang rebounds from this reclusive nature. Though she suffers from PTSD, she tries to keep moving forward, partially for her father’s sake when feeling she holds him back. After overhearing her father and Doctor Oobleck talking about Ruby outside her window, she accepts the wisdom of her father, Oobleck and Professor Port and dons her new robotic arm. When training with her new limb, she learns how to balance her driven and positive nature without overconfidence or agitation. She paints her arm to match her style, changes to a new outfit and heads to Mistral, though Taiyang believes she has not overcome the personality that cost her arm. While traveling Mistral to reunite with Ruby, she continues to struggle with her PTSD, which manifests in her left arm shaking when she encounters stress. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * Burning Lariat (Running Discus or Short-range High-impact lariat) – AU; adopted from Kenta Kobashi * Ember Celica (Superman Punch, with theatrics) * Spear * Yellow Slayer (Fireman’s Carry Facebuster) Signature moves * Bicycle Kick * Diving Crossbody * Diving Double Axe Handle * Elbow Smash * Firecracker (Pop-up Spinning Spinebuster) * Golden Locks (Stretch Plum) * Karelin Lift into a Gutwrench Powerbomb * Leaping Clothesline * Lifting DDT * Multiple Corner Clotheslines * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-belly ** Delayed Vertical ** Exploder ** German ** Gutwrench, sometimes from the top rope ** Wrath of the Burning Dragon (Flipping Release Dragon) * Oklahoma Slam * Pumphandle transitioned into a Spinning Side Slam * Roll-up lifted into a Release Powerbomb, sometimes into the turnbuckles * Running Single Leg Dropkick * Samoan Drop * Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb * Step-up Jumping Knee * Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker * Ura-nage Nicknames * “Firecracker” (coined by Qrow) * “Sunny Little Dragon” (coined by Taiyang) * “The Sun Dragon” Managers Entrance themes * “I Burn” by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams and Lamar Hall * “This Will Be the Day''”'' by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams (as part of Team RWBY) Championships and Accomplishments Cultural Evolution Wrestling * CEW Women’s Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Blake Belladonna Fiction Wrestling Awards * Female Tag Team Champions of the Year (2015, 2017) – Team Bumblebee * Stable of the Year (2017) – Team RWBY (with Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long) Trivia * Xiao Long, alongside Belladonna, holds the record as the longest-reigning CEW Women’s Tag Team Champions at 637 days (1 year, 8 months, 30 days). Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers